


There We Were in the Future

by Nerd_Peridot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Finale spoilers, part of me hopes this is really what happens in the last episode, square mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Peridot/pseuds/Nerd_Peridot
Summary: Steven is shocked to discover the past year of his life hasn't been all it seemed.
Relationships: Garnet & Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	There We Were in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Ye be warned... spoilers for "Fragments" and "Homeworld Bound" ahead!

_The gentle smacking sound of a kiss against his forehead…_

_Glittering stars swimming in his peripheral vision…_

Dazed, Steven shook his head as Garnet pulled away. “Wha… what just happened?”

Garnet squeezed his shoulder warmly. “Welcome back, Steven. It may take you a moment to readjust. You’ve never seen that far into a possible timeline before.”

Steven opened his mouth to speak but stopped short as caught a glimpse out the window. Even from here in the beach house, he could see it.

A banner hung across the entrance of Little Homeschool. It read: “GRAND OPENING TODAY!”

“You mean the past year… everything that happened…” His voice cracked. “That was f _uture vision_?”

Garnet nodded solemnly. In his shock, Steven’s knees gave out, and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

“It was so real… I mean, it always feels _so real_ , but this time.. it went on for so long.” He breathed deeply for a moment, trying to get his bearings. And failing. Finally, his eyes shot up to meet Garnet’s. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it.”

“I would never try to shatter anybody!” Steven was near tears. “Not Jasper, not White Diamond, not anybody!”

Garnet moved to sit next to Steven. “I wouldn’t have thought so either. But you saw the way things progressed in this vision.” Steven pressed his hands to his eyes, and Garnet rubbed her hand on his back soothingly. “You wanted to know what was in store for you now that you’ve finished saving the universe, and I’m sorry to say… this is a possibility for the future. You’ve dealt with the challenges in your life with such grace and compassion, but you’ve never really taken the time to process all the hurt you’ve experienced yet. Your powers have always been deeply affected by your emotions. If you keep hiding the hurt you’re experiencing from others, from yourself…” Garnet reached under her visor to wipe away a tear. “Maybe it won’t happen exactly that way, but without getting help from others to deal with your past traumas you’ve repressed, you could lose control of your powers.”

With a shuddering sigh, Steven brought his hands down from his teary, bloodshot eyes. “I don’t want to put anyone through that.”

“No, Steven, you have to understand… _we_ don’t want _you_ to be put through that.”

With a weak smile and shaky laugh, Steven turned to face her. “Well, looks like I do have something to work on after all.”

“You can count on your family. We’ll help you get the help you need, whether it comes from us, a doctor, both….”

“I know you will. But for now, maybe a hug is a good place to start?”

She pulled Steven into a bear hug, resting her chin on top of his mop of curly black hair, and tried to put all of her love for him into that hug. If only she could squeeze all the hurt out of him, she would, but this was all she could do for now. As her eyes began to unfocus and look past this moment into the many different possible realities that might lay ahead, she smiled. The future was looking so much brighter now.


End file.
